Talk:Milky Way Wishes
2 Level themes I've noticed in trivia entries that it claims the Crystal/Garden Area and Mallow Castle themes are the only two not used in Milky Way Wishes. I don't understand that, as there are more than 2 themes not reused here. Greens Greens, Bubble Clouds, Castle Dedede, and Level E (if that counts) aren't reused here. Iqskirby (talk) 01:22, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :Nice catch. I'm not sure who originally wrote those trivia bullets, but they are being removed. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 04:49, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Planet Names Four planets from Milky Way Wishes were recently name-dropped on the “Current Version” cover of “Nintendo Magazine” as a cameo in ''Star Fox Zero – The Battle Begins: Floria, Aqualiss, Mecheye and Halfmoon. Two of these happen to have been renamed in Kirby Super Star Ultra, but like Smash Bros., this is a more up-to-date and recent official source (after all, Nightmare isn't called “The Nightmares” just because that was its name in the remake). The names are also intact in perfectly fine English in the Japanese version of Kirby Super Star, including guidebooks. I can guess why the names even got changed in the first place – it was probably an oversight. The names were originally made as compressed graphics (which were also in English letters) in the SNES cartridge data and were converted to simpler Japanese characters by the DS developers. When it came time to translate, the localizers took a straight text dump of both versions, giving a portion of the text an appropriate rewrite, but neglected the intended planet names on the original graphics since they weren't included. Since they didn't cross-reference the original game beyond that, they misinterpreted some of the katakana, so we get Aquarius, Cavius and Mekkai instead of Aqualiss, Cavios and Mecheye. Reverting Aqualiss and Mecheye by themselves would be incongruent with Cavios, so my suggestion is to change the whole set of location to the SNES/SFC versions (maybe including ??? to ? and Galactic Nova to Nova as well, since the latter seems to be its 'expanded' level name and the rest of the articles don't use them in their own titles, like “Grass Planet Floria” etc.). SaucieX (talk) 20:20, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :This will be an all-or-nothing scenario at this point. I do prefer the KSSU names, but if we decide that this is better, we'll probably go with that. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 21:03, August 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Alternatively, we could just change the ones highlighted in the magazine. Even if some (or all) are translation mistakes, they were still published in the official game itself--I'm inclined to wait until Nintendo references the other planets and Nova before changing all of them. ::I don't know how localization works, but wouldn't the localizers have looked back at the localized SNES game to help them with the naming of familiar locations? I could be wrong about that guess, though. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 21:32, August 28, 2016 (UTC) I'm not sure if that's how it really went down but overall in agreement: like the one-time "Main Cannon #2", the fact that the original names were used in a more recent Nintendo product is no accident and shows that the Ultra renderings are a lapse of judgment and context (especially the roughly romanized Mekkai, which I'm very surprised made it to the final game as-is). It should be noted that Nova is referred to as "Galactic Nova" via a Super Kirby Clash sticker, but it's referred to as "Nova" everywhere else in the Kirby Super Star / Ultra game script - the level name is the only place it shows up in Kirby Super Star Ultra itself. Maybe Galactic Nova can be the exception because it actually was reused unlike Aquarius and Mekkai. Also, if the Ultra names are being used, they should be the full forms (e.g. Grass Planet Floria, Water Planet Aquarius, etc.), and the shorter names (e.g. Floria, Aqualiss, etc.) are easier to keep track of when linking. LinkTheLefty (talk) 18:00, November 15, 2019 (UTC)